Ezekiel's Revenge
by Ezekiel-Homes
Summary: Chris is having a Total Drama Reunion and Ezekiel is thirsty for revenge. Warning: This story contains swearing, violence, slash, and lots of drama. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel smiled at himself in the mirror, it had been a year since he had gone feral, a year full of going to many different psychologists, medical doctors, and thoughts of revenge. Ezekiel was almost back to normal, his hair had grown back, he hadn't cut it since he was captured so it was a little past his shoulders, his skin's green tint had left and now he was only slightly paler than he used to be. The only thing animalistic about him now was his thirst for revenge. He would get revenge on Chris, Chef, and all the other campers if it was the last thing he did. When Ezekiel got word that Chris was bringing back all the original campers minus him it kind of ticked him off a bit. However, when Chris mentioned that he would be picking one person to take his (Ezekiel's) place, Ezekiel decided to disguise himself as a girl and be the one that Chris picked. A week later, a letter came to Ezekiel's place announcing that he had been picked, it didn't surprise him though, not many people wanted to be on the show after they had seen what kind of hell Chris put all the contestants through. Ezekiel spent the rest of the month until he was due to be on the show watching films like Mean Girls, The Clique, Clueless, etc. He also watched tutorials on youtube about how to do make-up.

Five hours before he was due to arrive at the camp; Ezekiel rolled his hair up in foam rollers, put on a padded bra which he then put in a balloon full of pudding in each one. He then proceeded to put on a yellow jean skirt that came just above his knees with a pair of dark green tights. With his skirt, he put on a long sleeved turtle neck shirt that was the same colour as his tights. To finish off his ensemble, he put on a pair of yellow high topped converse.

"Those videos really paid off." Ezekiel murmured to himself after he had finished his hair and make-up. He was wearing green eye shadow, yellow lipstick, and he had his hair in loose curls with the right side held back with a yellow and green dragonfly clip. Ezekiel smirked at himself in the mirror before heading to the camp.

**At Camp**

"Hello everyone and welcome to another season of Total Drama Island! I am your host Chris McLean and I have decided to bring back all the original campers except for Ezekiel. Don't worry though, we have found a replacement for Ezekiel so we won't be short any campers. Now it's time to re-meet the old campers and to meet the new one!" Chris exclaimed while standing on the dock. A few moments later, a ship drove up to the dock to reveal the campers.

"It's great to be back, Dude." Geoff said giving Chris a high-five.

"I better not be unfairly voted off this time." Courtney seethed while stomping to the end of the dock.

"Whatever, can we just hurry this thing up? I want to assign some challenges." Chris said while rubbing his hands together.

"Eee Sadie! I can't believe we're back here!" Katie squealed.

"Eee me neither Katie! Maybe we can get Justin to date us!" Sadie squealed back. The said male then stepped onto the dock while admiring himself in the mirror.

"No one better vote me off this time or there will be some serious pain!" Everyone heard the gruff voice of Eva exclaim.

"Whatever, you will probably be voted off in the first three like last time." Heather sniffed.

"I don't know; Ava seems really serious about hurting us." Lindsay said from behind Heather.

"I can't believe I agreed to come here AGAIN!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Me neither." Duncan said.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad, I mean Chris is probably already running out of ideas to torture us." Bridgette said.

"Better go knock on wood." Noah muttered.

"Noah's right, I mean it was obviously not a good idea to say that Chris wasn't going to torture us as bad." Cody said.

"Lindsay!" Tyler exclaimed before running up to his girlfriend and giving her a giant hug.

"Well at least someone has a decent boyfriend." Courtney said while glaring at Duncan.

"You know I don't do all that sappy stuff, Princess." Duncan smirked.

"Hey everyone! Leshawna's in the house!" Leshawna exclaimed before Courtney could begin having a bitch fit.

"Hey guys." Trent said walking up with his guitar.

"Awesome, I have another chance to show off my wicked skills." Harold said while doing karate moves.

"Oh my gosh! I am sooo excited to be here again!" Beth exclaimed before giving everyone a hug.

"Hi!" DJ said walking up while carrying Bunny.

"Okay, I just got news that Owen and Izzy aren't coming because apparently they are going to the Magical Candy Unicorn camp instead so to replace them, I am bringing in Alejandro and…" Chris trailed off.

"Please don't say Sierra, please don't say Sierra." Cody muttered to himself with his fingers crossed.

"Chef!" Chris finished.

"What? Is that even allowed?" Heather asked.

"It is now." Chris answered.

"Now, to meet the brand new contestant who will be taking the place of Ezekiel is Esther!" Chris added. Ezekiel stepped off the ship, careful not to look at anyone for too long, he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"You look familiar." Lindsay said to him.

"I've had a few videos on youtube." Ezekiel lied.

"Ohhh, that's where I know you from!"

"Okay, now that you're all here, I want you all to be on the teams that you were originally on. Alejandro and Chef, since Owen and Izzy were on the Screaming Gophers, you will now also be on the Screaming Gophers. Esther, you will be on the Killer Bass." Chris announced.

"Now you can all go to your cabins and I am warning you to get some sleep, you will be waking up extra early tomorrow." Chris said. There were groans from all around while the campers walked to their cabins.

**The Bass Girls' Cabin**

"So, what do you think our next challenge will be, eh?" Ezekiel asked, trying to befriend as many people as he could so they wouldn't vote him off.

"Hopefully Chris won't try to make us eat dolphin again." Bridgette shuddered.

"I wouldn't mind eating dolphin off of Geoff's sexy hot abs." Ezekiel said dreamily.

"What!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily.

"Talking that way about another girl's boyfriend is so not cool." Courtney said glaring at Ezekiel.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I'm sorry." Ezekiel said, making himself tear up like he had seen countless girls on TV do.

"Yea right, you probably watched the show before, I mean it's totally obvious that Bridgette is with Geoff." Courtney said.

"Back off of her, if she said that she didn't know then she didn't know, seriously, I don't want to hear any of your stupid girl drama!" Eva growled.

"Thanks Eva." Ezekiel sniffed.

**Confessional Cam: Katie and Sadie.**

**Sadie: Oh my god Katie, did you see how Esther tried to steal Bridgette's boyfriend?**

**Katie: Oh my god Sadie, I hope she doesn't try to steal Justin from us! **

**An unidentified voice from outside: Why don't you two just give Justin up and date each other already!**

"Stupid!" Ezekiel growled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. How could be have been so stupid as to piss two campers off in less than five minutes of being there. One of whom had a lot of influence over the other campers. Ezekiel glared at his reflection one last time before walking back into the room.

**Gopher Girls' Cabin**

"So, what do you think about the new girl? Is she alliance material or not?" Heather asked Lindsay who she had easily swayed back onto her side.

"I like her hairclip." Lindsay replied.

"Please, I could outdo that stupid hairclip any day." Heather sniffed.

**Confessional Cam: Heather**

**Heather: The truth is I love Esther's hairclip; I wonder where she got it.**

"Please do not tell me that you are going to try and trick the new girl into joining an alliance with you." Leshawna exclaimed with her hand on her hip.

"Yea, she's not even on the same team." Gwen muttered.

"Whatever, I'm not making an alliance with anyone else in here." Heather said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever." Gwen said while Leshawna rolled her eyes.

**Bass Guys' Cabin**

"I can hear Courtney from here; apparently the new girl has a crush on you, Dude." Duncan told Geoff.

"She is pretty, but I love Bridgette." Geoff replied.

"She doesn't even compare to my fair Leshawna." Harold said.

"Lindsay is the prettiest." Tyler said.

"Bridge is so sensitive."

"Courtney is so ambitious."

"Aw, you guys are making me feel lonely!" DJ exclaimed.

"That is a total chick thing to say." Duncan said and the rest of the guys started cracking up laughing.

**The Gopher Guys' Cabin**

"Everyone shut up!" Chef yelled, interrupting Trent and Cody who were talking about Gwen.

"You're a camper now, you can't tell us what to do anymore." Noah muttered without taking his eyes off of his book.

**Confessional Cam: Chef**

**Chef: Man, having to be on the camper end of the show really sucks!**

"I agree with Chef, you guys need to be quiet so I can get my beauty sleep." Justin said.

"It is getting pretty late, maybe we should all go to bed." Cody said. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement and they all went to their bunks and fell asleep.

**Confessional Cam: Esther (Ezekiel):**

**Esther (Ezekiel): I am working on a plan to seduce Geoff and when I do, Bridgette won't know what hit her. I know she's really nice and pretty but she **_**did **_**play a big part into getting me kicked off. Also, Geoff really does have super-hot abs. **

Chris walks onto the deck and faces the camera men,  
"Will Esther steal Geoff from Bridgette? Will Heather get a new alliance started up? Will DJ ever find love? Which guy has the best girlfriend? Find all that out and more on the next episode of Total Drama Reunion!"

Ezekiel sat up in bed and smiled as thoughts of revenge swam through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Chris had the campers line up on the dock of shame so he could tell them their first challenge of the season.

"I cannot believe you woke us up at five in the morning." Leshawna groaned.

"Yea, Dude, the sun's not even up yet." Duncan added.

"For your first challenge, we will be playing Strip Trivia!" Chris exclaimed, ignoring their complaints.

"WHAT?!" Courtney cried out throwing her hands up in the air.

"There is no way I'm stripping on national television." Gwen said.

"I agree with the weird Goth girl, I have more dignity than that." Heather added.

"The viewers want to see more nudity and since you're all over eighteen now it's totally legal." Chris said.

"How do we play this game?" Lindsay asks.

"I will ask you a question, for each question you miss you must remove an article of clothing, the last person left standing is the winner and will have immunity."

"With my superior knowledge, I won't even remove any clothes." Noah said arrogantly. Chris rolled his eyes and looked around the dock; he frowned slightly when he saw that Alejandro and Chef were missing.

"Where are Alejandro and Chef?" He asks.

"Oh, Alejandro said that this camp pollution isn't good for his plastic surgery and Chef just said he didn't want to be here so they left." Lindsay replied. Chris pondered on how they got off the island for a few minutes until he gave up and turned back to the campers.  
"Anyone who doesn't want to play can put on the chicken hat." Chris said pulling out the chicken hat from the first season.

"I'll play; I'm NOT wearing that thing again." Courtney said. In the end, everyone was playing, Ezekiel figured that he was smart enough that he wouldn't even have to get down to the nitty gritty and he didn't want to sit out and let his team down.

"Each round I will draw a name out of a hat, if I draw your name you will be asked a question, if you get it wrong you will have to remove an article of your clothing, if someone from the other team gets it right, you're out, if you get it right, you're safe for another round." Chris said picking up a hat and drawing a folded up slip of paper out of it.

"Those weren't the rules you said last time." Courtney said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I changed my mind." Chris replied before unfolding a piece of paper.

"Our first question goes to Harold."  
"Yes!" Harold exclaimed.

"Who won the 2003 World Series?" Chris asked with an evil gleam in his eye.

"We are so going to lose." Duncan said slapping his hand on his forehead.

"The Tampa Bay Lightings?" Harold guessed.

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect, does anyone from the Screaming Gophers know the answer?" Chris asked turning to the other team.

"It's the Florida Marlins." Heather answered.

"That's right! I'm not sure how you knew that but that's right. Harold, you're out." Chris said earning a loud groan from Harold.

"The next question goes to Gwen, what is the study of birds called?"

"Ornithology."

"Right!"

About half an hour later, the only campers left standing were Noah, Ezekiel, Courtney, and Heather. The only campers who were totally in the nude were Geoff and Lindsay. The only camper who was still fully clothed was Heather.

"The next question goes to Esther, from what language, do we get the word Kindergarten?"

Ezekiel couldn't help but to smile, he spoke eight different languages and German was one of them.

"German, it means nursery." He said smiling.

"That is correct; the next question goes to Noah, which contestant on the Bad Girls Club claimed that drinking alcohol helps her sober up after a drunken night in season one?"

"How should I know? I don't watch shows like that." Noah said.

"I know the answer!" Ezekiel exclaimed; he had watched a lot of girly reality shows while he was preparing.

"Answer away." Chris replied.

"Ripsy, she also got into a huge fight with Kerry in that episode, girls can be pretty vicious, eh?" Ezekiel replied.

"That is correct, Noah, you're out!"

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

**Noah: I can't believe Esther embarrassed me on national television like that! She is so going down. Also, what is it with her saying eh all the time? She is really taking being Ezekiel's replacement seriously. **

Fifteen minutes later, the only players left were Heather and Ezekiel and they both were still mostly clothed, Ezekiel had removed his shoes and tights and Heather had only removed her shoes.

"For Heather, what is the main difference between a plant cell and animal cell?"

"Dammit, work!" Heather replied, shaking a clear earpiece that was in her ear.

"Heather was cheating!" Eva pointed out.

"I'm sorry Heather, but you're out, making the Killer Bass the winners." Chris said after Heather had finally admitted to cheating.

**Confessional Cam: Heather **

**Heather: If that witch Eva didn't point out my little extra help I would have won, I swear the next chance I get she is so getting kicked off the island. **

"Okay, since the Screaming Gophers lost, you can all go and decide who you want to vote off." Chris said.

**The Mess Hall**

"I think we should vote Heather off, her cheating is what cost us this game." Leshawna said.

"Please, we would have lost way before if it wasn't for me, I think we should vote off Cody." Heather retorted.

"Why Cody? He was one of the last ones to get out of the game." Gwen asked.

"Because he's an annoying little weasel." Heather sniffed.

"And you're a bossy ugly witch, my vote goes for Heather." Noah said flatly.

"Ugh! I am so out of here!" Heather exclaimed, throwing her hands up and walking off.

**The Bass Girls' Cabin**

"I really hope Gwen gets voted off." Courtney said.

"I hope Heather gets voted off, that girl is creepy." DJ said, giving a light shudder.

"I don't care who is voted off as long as it's not Justin." Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Why are you girls so in love with him? I mean, he's mean, uncaring, and he isn't even that cute." Ezekiel said causing all the girls in the cabin to gasp out.

"Are you blind? I mean I love Geoff but Justin is some serious eye candy." Bridgette said.

"Wait a minute, what is DJ doing in here?" Courtney asked, the girls finally noticed DJ who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Duncan kept telling stories about animal torture, it was so sad." DJ replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ugh, he is unbelievable!" Bridgette said angrily.

"You're not the one who has to deal with him." Courtney said.

"Why not just dump him then if he annoys you so much?"

Instead of listening to the girls' gossip, Ezekiel walks over to Eva who is sketching on a piece of paper.

"What are you drawing, eh?" He asks.

"None of your business." Eva growls out.

"It looks pretty good." Ezekiel says, peeking over Eva's shoulder and seeing that she drew Chris, Heather, Bridgette, and the rest of the bass team, excluding him, being murdered in horrible ways.

"I said it's none of your business!" Eva screams out hitting Ezekiel upside the head with her sketchbook.

"That is so not cool; you could have seriously hurt her!" Courtney exclaims before helping Ezekiel up.

"Thanks." Ezekiel mutters while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"She shouldn't have been snooping over my shoulder." Eva growls; breaking the pencil that she was drawing with.

**Confessional Cam: Eva **

**Eva: I don't want to sound like some stupid cliché where the tough manly girl is a lesbian but there is something about Esther that makes my heart feel funny. She is so cute and innocent like, if it had been anyone else who had peeked at my drawing I would have killed them. If anyone sees this confessional I will kill everyone here and seriously maim Esther!**

Ezekiel looked over at Bridgette while she was arguing with Courtney, he had no idea how he would steal Geoff from her without pissing everyone off, he then had an idea, he would get Cody to set up a spy cam at the dock, then he would put on a black wig that resembled Heather's hair and a mask so Geoff wouldn't know it was him. He would be killed three birds with one stone, Geoff and Bridgette would be totally heartbroken and everyone would think that it was Heather who had made out with Geoff if everything went according to plan.

**Outside the Cabins**

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ezekiel asks Cody, he thanks his lucky stars that he was outside.

"Sure, about what?" Cody asks.

"You're good at technology right?" Ezekiel asks, batting his false lashes.

"Yea, everyone says I'm one of the best." Cody says proudly.

"Why?" He then adds.

"I need you to set up a spy cam at the dock, but make it take pictures and not videos."

"Why?" Cody asks.

"I think Geoff might be cheating on Bridgette with Heather, I really don't want to hurt Bridgette but a girl deserves to know you know? I mean I've seen them cuddling up to each other and it's just not right." Ezekiel lies.

"If I do this, what do I get in return?" Cody asks.

"I'll kiss you." Ezekiel replies.

"I'll do it." Cody says with a smile. A few moments later, their lips were together in a long passionate kiss. They were too busy kissing to notice Noah who was standing there glaring at them.

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

**Noah: Esther has gone too far this time! I mean kissing Cody; he is way too innocent for her evil witchy ways. Girlfriend is going down! **

After their kiss broke, Cody looked at Ezekiel with love in his eyes until Ezekiel snapped him out of it by asking him to get the camera ready.

**Confessional Cam: Cody**

**Cody: That was the best kiss of my life! It was the first kiss of my life but still, it was so amazing, I think I might be in love.**

An hour later, Ezekiel had gotten Geoff to go to the dock by leaving him a letter which he said was from Bridgette. He had gotten the idea when he saw Heather do the same thing to Gwen and Trent.

"Hey Heather, have you seen Bridgette anywhere?" Geoff asks.

"She's probably off making out with Justin." Ezekiel replies in his best Heather voice.

"What are you talking about?" Geoff demands.

"Oh you didn't know, everyone knows."

"Knows what?"

"That Bridgette is cheating on you with Justin, and she talks bad behind your back like how you're so stupid that you can't even catch on."

Instead of replying, Geoff just starts kissing Ezekiel furiously,

"That will show her!" He exclaims before running off. After Ezekiel is sure that Geoff is out of eye and ear shot, he looks through the camera at several pictures of Geoff and him kissing before finding the best one and clicking a button that causes the picture to slide out.

"I need another favour." Ezekiel says walking up to Cody with the picture in tow.  
"What is it?" Cody asks, hoping that he can get another kiss again.

"Show this to Bridgette, if she asks how you got it just say that you were going through Gwen's bag and found it." Ezekiel replies.

"If I do it, can I have another kiss?" Cody asks.

"Sure." Ezekiel replies and he gives Cody a kiss that is a little more passionate than the last one.

About ten minutes later, he is pleased to hear the sounds of Bridgette crying and everyone calling Geoff and Heather names like, 'man-hoe, boyfriend stealer, witch, etc.'

The fighting started to draw to a close when Chris announced that the Screaming Gophers needed to meet him at the camp fire.

**The Camp Fire**

"Okay, as you all know one of you are getting voted off tonight, the campers who are staying will each receive a marshmallow, the camper left standing without a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, hop onto the boat of losers, and never ever come back." Chris says.

"We know this already." Gwen groans.

"The first marshmallow goes to Noah." Chris says throwing a marshmallow at Noah. After a few moments, the only two remaining campers were Heather and Lindsay.

"Lindsay, you were the only person on your team to get completely nude. Heather, you were caught cheating causing your team to lose the game, and the final marshmallow goes to…"  
"Just get on with it!" The campers exclaim with annoyance after fifteen minutes of Chris just standing there.

"Heather!" Chris announces causing the said girl to let out a gasp of surprise.

"I have never been voted off first for anything!"

"Time to hit the dock of shame." Chris said. Heather then began crying while everyone cheered her departure.

"Whatever, I'm glad to be away from all you losers!" Heather sniffed out while two interns drug her way.

"Will Geoff and Bridgette reconcile, will Cody get the girl of his dreams or will Eva beat him to it? Find that out and more next time on Total Drama Reunion!" Chris says to the camera.

**The Bass Girls' Cabin**

Ezekiel takes out a picture of all the campers from Total Drama Island and draws an X over the faces of Bridgette, Geoff, and Heather. Three down; a lot more to go.

_A/N: I got a review asking why Ezekiel was getting revenge on the campers for making him go feral since it wasn't their fault. To answer your question, Ezekiel is getting revenge on the people who prevented him from winning, I.E. everyone who voted him off. _

_Also, in case you were wondering, I did get the picture idea at the end from the show Revenge._


	3. Chapter 3

Ezekiel was woken up the next morning by Leshawna's screams coming from the Gopher girls' cabin. He could barely contain his excitement when he thought about what he had done after everyone fell asleep.

He had snuck some of Harold's special paper that he had written love notes to Leshawna on before writing one of his own in his best Harold handwriting impersonation. After that, he snuck some sliced pineapples out of the kitchen before spreading them all over Leshawna's bed and leaving his Harold note there.  
He was glad he was still stealthy enough that no one noticed when he was up to something; being feral that one time really had its benefits he decided.

Another thing he decided was to get revenge on all the campers and not just the ones on his team, they were never nice to him, well, except for Lindsay and Beth but they had ignored him when he tried to point out where the prize money was. Also, Lindsay had been on his team when he was on the world tour.

"What's going on with Leshawna?" Ezekiel hears the voice of Bridgette say.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Courtney adds. Ezekiel decides to go with them to see just how much damaged he caused.

**The Gopher Girls' Cabin**

"I am going to kill Harold!" Leshawna screamed out. Ezekiel had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing when he saw that Leshawna was completely covered in a giant red rash.

"What did he do, eh?" Ezekiel asked trying to play innocent.

"He filled my bed with pineapples and wrote me a note saying that he hopes my allergy will swell to make my boobies bigger!"

"That's harsh, Dudette." Geoff said.

"Campers, it's time to come out and do your challenge of the day." They heard Chris say over the intercom.

"Ugh, just when I thought this morning couldn't get any worse." Leshawna grumbled before following the others outside.

**The Challenge Area**

"Alright everyone, for this challenge we will be playing princess and princes!" Chris exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen moaned.

"One of you will be the princess who one of our interns will then hide away somewhere and the princes have to find her or him if a boy wants to be the princess. The first prince to find his princess will get immunity, any questions?" Chris said ignoring Gwen.

"Can I be the princess?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't care; just find a princess so the fun can start." Chris replied.

"I think I should be the princess." Courtney said.

"I agree with that, Princess." Duncan smirked.

"I think Esther should, she's new and the prettiest." Geoff said.

"Hey!" Bridgette exclaimed angrily, shooting a death glare at Geoff.

"I kind of agree with Geoff, Man." DJ said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Me too." Eva said.

"Fine, Esther can be the princess." Courtney said; it was obvious that she was pretty miffed but everyone had put up with her long enough to be used to it.

"Don't I get a say?" Harold then asks.

"NO!" Everyone shouts in unison.

**Confessional Cam: Harold**

**Harold: I don't understand why everyone is being meaner than usual, gosh! **

"Alright, now that you have your princesses, put these on." Chris said throwing a pair of green tights and tunics to the princes and a yellow princess dress to the Killer Bass team and a pair of red tights and tunics and a pink princess dress to the Screaming Gopher team.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen said holding up her pair of tights.  
"I love pink!" Lindsay squealed. After many protests, everyone had finally gotten dressed and Ezekiel decided to make his move before the game officially started.

"Eva." He whispered.

"What do you want? The challenge is about to start." She hissed.

"I think you should convince everyone to throw the challenge." He said.

"Are you crazy? Why would you want to do that?"

"So we can vote Harold off, I mean he poisoned his own girlfriend, no telling what he might do to us."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because, I'll be in hiding, if you do it, I will kiss you."

"What makes you think I want to kiss you?" Eva asks, grabbing Ezekiel roughly by the front of his princess dress.

"I overheard you in the confessional cam, and I find it really sweet that you like me." Ezekiel said uneasily.

"I suppose it was going to come out sooner or later." Eva said bitterly. Ezekiel was surprised that she wasn't raising hell like he fully expected her to.

"If I do this, you have to kiss me without making any faces to indicate that you're grossed out." Eva said.

"Understood." Ezekiel said before kissing her right on the mouth. Their kiss lasts a few seconds before Chris pushes on his air horn signalling for them to go.

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

**Noah: And the succubus claims another victim… **

As Ezekiel is being carried away, he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, Eva tasted like a rotting animal carcass. After he was dropped into the hollow of a tree, he was surprised to see that dripping needles were sticking into the tree, pointing right at him. He groaned when he saw that all around the tree were bear traps.

"You better not run into any of those needles; they're full of some of the deadliest viruses." Chris says before laughing manically. When Ezekiel doesn't think it can get any worse, a mountain of peanuts comes pouring into the hollow of the tree from another source than he had come in through.

"These are the peanuts from the world tour; they are highly gross now and possibly explosive so I'd do my best to keep clear." Chris said.

Ezekiel let out a frightened gasp, he was allergic to peanuts, if he had a reaction to them it might give people an idea that he wasn't who he said he was. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out of the opening on the tree and landed right on the bear trap.

**The Killer Bass Princes**

"I'm glad I don't have to be the princess now, I mean, after hearing about all the things that Chris put in there with them." Courtney said.

"I really hope Esther's okay." Geoff said.

"Why don't you just go ask _her _to be your girlfriend?" Bridgette snaps.

"Why don't you go ask Justin to be your boyfriend?" Geoff retorts. They are too busy arguing that they don't notice Ezekiel, who has his ankle caught in the bear trap, desperately trying to get their attention.

Geoff and Bridgette weren't the only ones who didn't notice him, DJ was too busy paying attention to all the critters, Eva was too busy threatening to kill anyone who said anything about their kiss, Harold was too busy trying to figure out why everyone hated him, Katie and Sadie were too busy comparing their outfits, and Courtney and Duncan were too busy fighting.

**The Screaming Gopher Princes**

While the Screaming Gophers were walking to try and find Lindsay, Noah notices Ezekiel who is caught by a bear trap. He smirks at him before running off to catch up with his team.

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

**Noah: I know I know, it was completely rude of me to leave an injured girl like that but she seriously needs to be knocked down a few pegs. **

"I found Lindsay!" Beth exclaims. The others carefully get Lindsay out of the tree before taking her to the finish line.

**The Challenge Area**

"It looks like the Screaming Gophers have won since the Killer Bass do not even have their princess with them." Chris says.

"So that means that the Killer Bass has to vote someone off." He added over the gophers cheering.

"This sucks!" Courtney exclaimed kicking a rock.

**Confessional Cam: Eva**

**Everyone was too busy doing their own stupid stuff that we lost on our own and I didn't even have to convince them to throw the game. I wonder if Esther will be angry when she finds out that she had to kiss me for no reason. I swear if she says one bad thing about our kiss I will wring her neck!**

"Killer Bass, it's time for you to go and vote someone off." Chris said.

**The Mess Hall**

"I think our vote is unanimous, we vote Harold off." Duncan said.

"Wait, where's Esther?" Geoff asked after everyone agreed to vote Harold off.

"Maybe she's making out with Harold, if you haven't noticed, he's not here either." Noah points out.

"Gross dude!" Geoff and Duncan say in unison.

**By The Tree**

"Harold, what are you doing here?" Ezekiel asks the skinny nerd who is kneeling down beside him.

"I know your secret." He whispers.

"What secret?" Ezekiel asks trying to keep the fear out of his voice, if anyone found out who he really was then it would be all over for him.

"Why don't you tell me?" Harold asks, putting his body weight on the trap causing Ezekiel to grimace in pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ezekiel gasps out with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I think you do." Harold hisses.

"What the hell are you doing, Dude? Are you trying to kill your own teammates now?" Geoff asks angrily, Ezekiel had never been happy to see someone as he is now.

"No, but I have to warn you, Esther is…" Harold doesn't get to finish what he says before Geoff knocks him out.

**The Campfire**

Okay, as you all know one of you are getting voted off tonight, the campers who are staying will each receive a marshmallow, the camper left standing without a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, hop onto the boat of losers, and never ever come back." Chris says.

After throwing a marshmallow to everyone, Chris looks at the final two contestants, Ezekiel who still has a bear trap on his ankle and Harold who is still knocked out.

"Esther." Chris says finally throwing the marshmallow at him. Ezekiel was glad that Harold was out when the interns were dragging him away, he really didn't want to get found out after like three days of being there.

Chris faces the cameras,

"Will Eva and Esther start dating? Will anyone ever figure out what Harold was trying to say? Will Bridgette and Geoff ever reconcile? Find out all of that and more next time on Total Drama Reunion!"

**The Bass Girls' Cabin**

After a trip to the infirmary, Ezekiel carefully climbed into bed before putting a giant X over the faces of Leshawna and Harold. Five down, still so many to go.

_A/N: If you have any ideas for challenges please tell me. Thanks for reading!_

_P.S. I don't appreciate when people post mean reviews just to be mean. _


	4. Chapter 4

After Harold was voted off, Ezekiel sighed with relief, he was safe until some other camper figured something weird was going on. That was until Chris called all the campers outside and he saw Harold standing there.

"Didn't you get voted off?" Gwen asks.

"DJ decided that he didn't want to be in the game so he invited Harold to come back and take his place, I don't like it any more than you do." Chris replied.

"Dammit." Ezekiel swore under his breath, he never had a chance to get his revenge on DJ and the person who could ruin it all was back.

While Chris was ranting about how DJ should have invited Heather back because she gets better ratings, Ezekiel dragged Harold into a shed and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me everything you know and how you know it, eh." He says threateningly with his forearm pressed against Harold's neck.

"I know you're Ezekiel." Harold gasps out.

"How do you know that?" Ezekiel hisses out, pressing his arm even harder against Harold's neck.

"Relax gosh! Stop trying to kill me so I can explain." Harold gasped out angrily shoving Ezekiel away from him.

"So tell me." Ezekiel prods, picking up a stick in case Harold tries any funny stuff.

"I know how it feels to want to get revenge so bad it starts to consume you, I once had that feeling against Duncan. I figured that out of all the campers you would be the one who most wanted to get revenge. We were never nice to you, why wouldn't you want us to pay?" Harold explains.

"That doesn't explain how you knew it was me and how you knew I wanted revenge." Ezekiel says uneasily.

"It's in your eyes, the hunger for revenge; you also have really pretty eyes; that's how I knew it was you." Harold answers.

"Why were you going to rat me out then? If you understood why I wanted revenge?" Ezekiel asks softly, putting the stick down on the ground beside his feet.

"I know it was you who framed me for trying to kill Leshawna, I was so mad at the time that I just wanted to get you back." Harold replies, punching his fist on one hand into the palm on his other hand.

"What made you change your mind?" Ezekiel asks curiously.

"I want to join your revenge team; my revenge against Duncan wasn't even near what he deserves." Harold answers.

"Fine, you can join, but you can't tell anyone my secret and I will try to clear your name for the pineapple accident." Ezekiel says.

"Boo-yah." Harold says before leaving the shed.

**Confessional Cam: Harold**

**Harold: I'm so glad I have another chance to be on here, I just hope Ez, I mean Esther convinces my fair Leshawna that I didn't try to kill her.**

"Alright campers, now that Harold and Esther have finished making out in the shed, I am going to tell you your challenge for today." Chris announces.

"Who would make out with Harold?" Duncan laughs. While Duncan is laughing, Ezekiel spots a strand of green hair from Duncan's Mohawk lying on the ground beside him, smiling, he picks it up, knowing just the way to get Harold's name cleared.

"Chris! I have to use the restroom." Ezekiel whines.

"Can't it wait until after the challenge?" Chris groans.

"No, I have like female problems, eh." Ezekiel replies uneasily.

"Ohhh okay, go ahead but don't take all day."

While Ezekiel is heading towards the restroom he walks up to Leshawna.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He whispers.

"Honey, if you need any feminine products, you know you can always ask me." Leshawna replies before following Ezekiel to the restroom.

**The Girls' Restroom**

"I wanted to talk to you about Harold and the whole pineapple incident." Ezekiel starts.

"Ooh I cannot believe string bean would do that to me, what was he thinking?" Leshawna growls.

"I don't think it was Harold, I went back to investigate the crime because my dad's a detective so I know a lot on the subject." Ezekiel lies.

"Really? What did you find out?" Leshawna asks.

"I found this on the bed by the note." Ezekiel says whipping Duncan's green hair out of his pocket.

"Also, here is an old note that Harold wrote, now look at the pineapple one, they're not the same are they?" He asks.

Leshawna studies the two notes for a few minutes while frowning.  
"I knew I shouldn't have believed sweet little Harold would have tried to kill me, it was that no good Duncan!" Leshawna exclaims angrily.

**Confessional Cam: Leshawna**

**Leshawna: I am so glad Esther did her detective work and solved the pineapple crisis; I really did not enjoy hating on Harold. **

"We better get back out there." Ezekiel says before walking out of the restroom.

**The Challenge Area**

"About time, I was growing old here!" Chris groans.

"I thought you were already old." Lindsay blurts out.

"Shut it!" Chris exclaims angrily.

"I'm going to explain to everyone that Duncan is the culprit and not Harold." Leshawna whispers to Ezekiel before going off to spread the news.

"Can a host not get any respect anymore?" Chris groans while everyone ignores him while he is trying to explain the challenge.

"Sorry Craig!" Lindsay says.  
"It's Chris!" Chris growls.

"As I was trying to say, your challenge will be green Jell-O wrestling." Chris starts.

"Green Jell-O? Forget it!" Courtney huffs.

"Oh come on Princess, we all faced our fears, I think it is due time you faced yours!" Duncan calls.

"Shut up Duncan!" Courtney yells.

"Does anyone else want to sit out?" Chris asks pulling out the chicken hats.  
"I can't risk the Jell-O clogging my pores so I am going to sit this one out." Justin says putting a chicken hat on his head.

"Wow, I even look good dressed like an idiot." He exclaims, admiring himself in his mirror.

"Okay, first up will be Leshawna and Harold." Chris says.

"I must sacrifice myself for my fair Leshawna." Harold says; falling over before Leshawna even had a chance to touch him.

"And that's how it's done." Leshawna says, proudly stepping out of the tub of green Jell-O.

"Well that was pretty lame." Chris says with a glare.

"Next we have Gwen and Duncan." Chris adds.

"Ugh!" Courtney exclaims, remembering their little love triangle, much to her horror, Gwen and Duncan start making out after a few minutes of wrestling until Gwen shoves Duncan down taking another win for the Screaming Gophers.

"We are so done Duncan!" Courtney hisses out with her arms crossed. Ezekiel can see tears well up in her eyes and he almost feels bad for her _almost._

"Next up is Cody and Eva." Chris says with a sinister laugh.

"Oh crap." Cody explains, running out of the tub before Eva even moved.

"That was way too easy." Eva growls.

"Next are Bridgette and Beth." Chris says. To everyone's surprise, Beth easily knocked Beth out of the tub, taking another win for the Screaming Gophers.

"Next are Geoff and Lindsay!"

"What am I supposed to do? Is this like some kind of new spa treatment?" Lindsay asks before plopping down into the Jell-O, giving Geoff the win.  
"Next up are Noah and Esther."

"Great." Noah groans sarcastically.

As soon as they both step into the Jell-O, Noah punches Ezekiel hard in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Ezekiel gasps out, trying his hardest not to fall into the Jell-O.

"That was not cool, Dude!" Geoff yells out angry.

"Stop playing around with Cody's emotions, he's too innocent for harlots like you." Noah hisses out.

"I think the real reason you want me to back off Cody is so you can have him for yourself, I've seen the way you like to cosy up to him and anyone with half a brain would know that you're as queer as a three dollar bill."

"Luckily no one here as half a brain or they would have figured you out by now, I'm glad you took my advice and started using mouth wash, Home-school." Noah whispers harshly. Ezekiel takes a step back while panic floods his mind, Noah didn't even like him, he was clearly too apathetic to care about getting revenge so he couldn't invite him to be on his team, he didn't have anything to offer Noah to keep him from telling anyone.  
"What do I have to do to get you to keep my secret?" He finally asks with defeat.

"Pretend to date me, I don't want the other campers to figure out that I'm gay and I don't want to have to kiss a girl." Noah sighs.

"Wow, since when do you care what other people think?" Ezekiel asks.

"Just do it okay? Unless you want your little scheme to end before it even starts." Noah groans.

"Fine." Ezekiel says before tripping over his own foot, giving the final win to the Screaming Gophers.

"It looks like the Screaming Gophers have won, which means The Killer Bass have to vote someone off. I am also curious to know what Noah and Esther were talking about, that seemed to be one serious conversation, too bad the cameras here have crappy microphones." Chris says.

"What do you expect for a two hundred dollar budget?" One of the camera men groan out.

**The Mess Hall**

"My vote goes for Duncan." Courtney says dabbing her eyes with a paper towel.

"Mine too; I can't believe he tried to kill Leshawna, gosh!" Harold exclaims.

"Um, if I wanted to kill Leshawna she would be dead." Duncan says.

"Oh shut up and go hang out with your new girlfriend." Courtney sniffs.

"Speaking of girlfriend, where's Bridge? I wanted to apologise." Geoff says.

"I think I saw her outside a minute ago." Beth answers. Geoff steps outside and he is shocked to see Bridgette and Tyler making out.  
"Why Bridge, why?" Geoff gasps out.

"Tyler!?" Lindsay cries out with her eyes filling up with tears.

"What's the matter Geoff? Don't you have Esther to make out with?" Bridgette asks coldly.

"Sorry Linds, I just got tired of you forgetting my name all the time, it seems like I'm forgotten a lot on this show." Tyler explains.  
"Ugh whatever Taylor! You're mean like Heather!" Lindsay yells before she runs off crying.

"Come on Bridgette, we're like the best couple ever, I am sooo much better than this guy." Geoff pleads.

"You have Esther now and I have Tyler so please leave me alone." Bridgette growls out, clearly annoyed.

"Actually, Esther is dating me." Noah butts in.

"Noah! How could you date Esther, you knew I liked her, you're the one who said she was a good for nothing succubus who would only hurt me, now I know you only said that because you wanted her for yourself!" Cody yells out.  
"Wait, you're dating Esther? I am going to pound her stupid face in! She used me!" Eva growls out angrily.

**Confessional Cam: Cody**

**Cody: I know that Esther probably used me too but I really didn't want to see her get hurt, I knew there was only one thing left to do.**

"Hey Eva, you're too pretty to date someone like Esther, why not date a man?" Cody asks with a wink.  
"Get lost!" Eva yells with so much force that it causes Cody's hair to fly back.

"I mean it Eva, we should date." Cody says; trying not to throw up, dating Eva is the last thing he wants to do.

"You mean you really like me?" Eva asks with her expression softening.

"Uh yea, I mean you're really strong and independent, I like that in a woman." Cody answers.

"Well okay, I guess I can give your little shrimp ass a chance but if this is some kind of joke your family will be seeing your picture in the obituaries." Eva growls.

"Awesome." Cody mutters out, fully regretting what he had just done.

**The Campfire**

"Okay, as you all know one of you are getting voted off tonight, the campers who are staying will each receive a marshmallow, the camper left standing without a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, hop onto the boat of losers, and never ever come back." Chris says.

"The first marshmallow goes to Eva." Chris says. A short time later, the only campers left without a marshmallow were Tyler and Duncan.

"Tyler, you were caught cheating on your girlfriend with your teammate's girlfriend, not cool dude. Duncan, you cheated on your girlfriend AGAIN with the same chick you cheated on her with last time, not to mention you tried to frame Harold when you nearly killed Leshawna." Chris tells the two remaining campers.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…."  
"Just give it to Tyler already, gosh!" Harold exclaims.

"Shut it, the viewers love suspense." Chris growls.

"Not when the suspense lasts two hours." Duncan says.

"Tyler." Chris finally says, throwing the marshmallow to the red cladded jock wannabe.

"Yea when someone almost dies blame the ex-con." Duncan yells bitterly before walking down the dock of shame.

Chris turns to face the cameras,  
"Will Cody and Eva's relationship end with both of them still alive, will Gwen and Courtney end up killing each other, what will happen between Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsay, find all that out and more next time on Total Drama Reunion!"

**The Bass Girls' Cabin**

Ezekiel takes out the picture from under his mattress and draws a big red X over Duncan's face before rubbing the X off of Harold's face with his sleeve and drawing a heart around it instead. Maybe having Harold on his revenge team would be a good thing. He thought to himself before putting the picture back under is mattress.

_A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was horrible; you don't have to remind me._

_By the way, Noah in no way shape or form likes Ezekiel/Esther, he just wants to appear straight to the other campers without having to actually do romantic things with an actual girl. _

_I apologise for making Tyler the fall guy, I really like him; I just didn't know what else to do with him._

_Anyway, I hope you continue reading after this sorry excuse of a chapter._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Mean reviews just for the sake of being mean will be deleted. _


End file.
